ploetzlichfeefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn
'Ashallayn' darkmyr Tallyn (Ash) '''ist der Prinz des Winterreiches im Nimmernie. Er ist der Ehemann von Meghan Chase, der Königin des Eisernen Reiches, ein Freund und gleichzeitig Todfeind von Puck und der Vater von Prinz Keirran. Er ist der Sohn von Königin Mab, der Königin des Dunklen Hofes, und der jüngste Bruder von Sage und Rowan. Seinen wahren Namen nennt er nur, als Meghan ihn fragt ob er ihr Ritter wird. Am Ende von Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht erringt er durch Ariellas Opfer eine Seele, damit er mit Meghan zusammen leben kann. Diesmal stirbt Ariella endgültig. Desweiteren wurde von Julie Kagawa persönlich bekannt gegeben, dass Ash niemals altert. Der Name seines (Cover-)Models ist ''Justin. Geschichte Vor Plötzlich Fee Ash wird am Winterhof als dritter und letzter Sohn von Mab geboren. Schon in seiner Kindheit lernt er, Gefühle und Emotionen zu unterdrücken und zu verstecken, damit sie nicht gegen ihn verwendet werden können. Während seiner Jugendjahre ist er sehr eng mit Robin Goodfellow befreundet und geht trotz der Tatsache, dass Sommer und Winter sich nicht anfreunden dürfen, oft im Wilden Wald mit ihm auf die Jagd. Doch als Puck Ashs Geliebte Ariella Tularyn aus Versehen in ein Wyvernnest führt, wo sie den Tod findet, schwört Ash, Puck eines Tages zu töten. Viele Jahre plagten ihn Albträume und er stürzt sich in viele Kämpfe in der Hoffnung, jemand würde den tödlichen Treffer landen. Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Ash wird zum ersten Mal erwähnt, als Meghan und "Robbie" mit dem Bus zu Meghan nach Hause fahren, wobei er die beiden auf einem Kelpiefohlen im Wald beobachtet. Sein zweiter Auftritt ist im Wilden Wald, wo er versucht, Meghan und Puck zu töten. Doch die beiden können ihm knapp entkommen. Ashs erster richtiger Auftritt ist jedoch beim Elysium - am Sommerhof. Dort tanzt er nach Tradition mit Oberon's Tochter, Meghan. Nach dem Tanz macht er ihr deutlich klar, dass er sie bei ihrem nächsten Zusammentreffen töten wird. Als Meghan, Puck und Grimalkin nach dem Kampf im Blue Chaos von Shard nach Tir Na Nog gelangen, werden sie von Ash überrascht, der bereits auf sie gewartet hat. Da er Meghan töten will, bleibt Puck keine Wahl, als ihn anzugreifen. Doch in dem Moment tauchen kleine Gremlins auf, die Meghan mitnehmen und zu Eisenpferd bringen. Ash und Puck schließen sich kurzzeitig zusammen, um sie aus der Gefangenschaft zu befreien. Als Ash im Kampf schwer verwundet wird, schließt er mit Meghan ein Vertrag, der beinhaltet, dass Meghan, wenn Ash mit ihr ins Eiserne Reich geht um ihren Bruder Ethan zu retten, ohne Widerstand mit ihm nach Tir Na Nog gehen wird. Obwohl Ash es mit allen Mitteln vermeiden will, verliebt er sich bei ihrer gemeinsamen Reise langsam in seine Feindin - eine verbotene Liebe, die zum Scheitern verurteilt ist. Im Eisernen Reich wird er von dem vielen Eisen schwach und krank, was dazu führt, dass er gefangen genommen wird. Und obwohl es den Anschein hat, er wäre halb tot, sammelt er seine letzten Kräfte und beschützt Meghan vor Machina. Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Am Winterhof gibt Ash vor, Meghan zu verachten, weil Gefühle in Tir Na Nog als Schwäche bezeichnet werden - und am Dunklen Hof überlebt man als Schwächling nicht. Doch weil er Meghan nicht ganz ohne Schutz lassen will, beauftragt er Tiaothin, eine Púca, auf sie Acht zu geben. Aus Frust hält er sich meist im Wilden Wald auf und ist selten bei Hofe. Am Tag der Übergabe des Jahreszeitenzepters wird Prinz Sage von Tertius, einem Eisernen Ritter, getötet - und dieser stiehlt auch das Zepter. Mab beschuldigt auf der Stelle den Lichten Hof, weil Meghan, die während des Überfalls bei Sage gewesen ist, ungetötet bleibt. Da Meghan sich zu verteidigen versucht, friert Mab sie wegen Respektlosigkeit ihr gegenüber ein. Ash kommt gleich darauf in den Thronsaal, um Meghan zu befreien - er will sie wieder nach Arkadia bringen, damit er sie nicht weiter leiden sehen muss. Doch Rowan, der den Winterhof an das Eiserne Reich verraten und Tertius in den Palast gelassen hat, stellt sich ihnen entgegen. Es kommt zum Kampf der beiden Brüder und Rowan wird schwer verletzt. Darauf gilt Ash als Verräter, und er und Meghan fliehen mit Tiaothins Hilfe vom Hof. Auf dem Weg nach Arkadia kommt ihnen Puck bei einem Kampf gegen Gremlins zu Hilfe, der eigentlich eine Rettungsaktion für Meghan starten will. Gemeinsam übernachtet das Pack in einer Hütte, die von Ash und Ariella während ihrer Jagd immer als Zufluchtsort aufgesucht wurde. Als Ash Puck und Meghan dabei erwischt, wie sie kurz davor sind, sich zu küssen, ist er erschüttert und macht Meghan klar, dass seine Gefühle für sie nicht gut seien und daraufhin macht er sich auf den Weg, um das Jahreszeitenzepter allein zurück zu holen. Doch Ash scheitert. Virus, einer von Machinas alten Leutnants, die sich auf die Seite des Falschen Königs geschlagen hat, gelingt es, ihm eine ihrer Wanzen in den Kopf zu implantieren und ihm außerdem ihren Willen aufzuzwingen. So gelingt es ihr, mit Ashs (unfreiwilliger) Hilfe, einen Angriff von Meghan, Puck, Eisenpferd und Grimalkin zu vereiteln, die sich das Zepter zurück stehlen wollen. Nach dem Angriff befiehlt Virus dem Winterprinzen, Meghans unschuldige Familie zu töten. Da Meghan Ash und ihrer Familie helfen will, kommt sie mit Puck zurück zu ihrem - inzwischen eingefrorenen - Haus in der Menschenwelt, wo ein heftiger Kampf zwischen Puck und Ash stattfindet. Beide werden schwer verletzt, und Meghan kann Ash in letzter Sekunde mit Hilfe ihres neuen Eisernen Scheins die Wanze aus seinem Kopf entfernen. Meghan und Puck bringen seinen eisenvergifteten Körper zu einer Heilerin, die sich als Meghans alte Schulärztin herausstellt. Auf Grund der großen Eisenvergiftung, die sie nicht allein versorgen kann, muss die Gruppe unter ihrer Aufsicht zu Meghans alter Schule zum Winterball, wo es genug Schein gibt, um Ashs Verletzungen zu heilen. Dort tanzt er auch mit Meghan. Von dort gelangen sie mit Grimalkins Ruf geholter Schar zu einer Fabrik, wo Eisenpferd bereits auf sie wartet und Virus das Jahreszeitenzepter versteckt. Während des Kampfes wird Eisenpferd getötet und Ash schafft es Virus in zwei Teile zu schneiden. Sie nehmen das wiedererlangte Zepter und bringen es zurück ins Nimmernie, wo bereits Krieg zwischen Sommer und Winter stattfindet. Da Ash und Puck von Rowans Dornengarde aufgehalten werden, zieht Meghan allein los, das Zepter zu Mab zu bringen. So verhindern die drei den Krieg, doch damit fliegt auch auf, dass Ash Gefühle für seine eigentliche Feindin Meghan hat. Mab verlangt von ihm, dass er einen Eid leistet: er soll Meghan nie wieder sehen, darf nie wieder mit ihr sprechen und muss alle Verbindungen mit ihr abbrechen. Ash weigert sich und wird von Mab daraufhin aus dem Nimmernie verbannt - er wird von nun an als Exilant gesehen. Meghan weigert sich ebenfalls den Eid zu leisten und folgt ihm in die Menschenwelt. Dort verspricht Ash auch für immer bei Meghan zu bleiben. Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Die Reise zum Winterhof Sommernachtstraum In dieser Kurzgeschichte werden Puck und Ash von Leanansidhe aufgesucht, bevor sie sich der Suche von Grimalkin widmen können. Diese möchte die Gefälligkeit einlösen, die Ash ihr versprochen hatte, nachdem er ihre Hilfe gebraucht hat, um Meghans Schwert in Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht zu besorgen. Da er sich nicht wehren kann, muss er sich mit Puck zusammenschließen, damit sie zusammen ins Herz von Arkadia gelangen können und dort ein kleines Mädchen zurückholen, welches von Titania aus Rache gestohlen wurde. Getarnt als Sir Fagan (Puck) und Sir Torin (Ash) schaffen sie es zum Lichten Hof zu gelangen und Titania abzulenken - was ziemlich einfach ist, da der eigentliche Sir Torin eine Affäre mit der Sommerkönigin hat. Zusammen bringen sie das kleine Mädchen durch einen Trick zurück, verhandeln mit Leanansidhe über ihre Freilassung (weil sie noch ein Kind ist), händigen ihr dafür Titanias berüchtigen goldenen Spiegel aus, der von Puck vor einiger Zeit gestohlen wurde, und machen sich wieder auf die Suche nach Grimalkin. Das Eiserne Land Ash und Meghan wollen auf das Elysium von Winterkönigin Mab gehen, obwohl sich Meghan nicht gut fühlt und Ash versucht sie zum Bleiben zu bewegen, doch diese behaart darauf, dass die Eiserne Königin nicht fehlen darf. Dort werden sie von hungrigen Dunkerwichtel erwartet und der ehemalige Winterprinz beginnt einen Kampf, während Meghan zum Ballsaal des Winterpalasts geht. Nach dem erfolgreichen Kampf, geht er zum Festsaal. Dort streitet Meghan mit der Königin des Dunklen Reiches denn sie will wieder in ihr Reich zurückkehren. Obwohl Ash nicht versteht warum sie abreisen will, unterstützt er sie und die beiden reisen wieder ins Eiserne Reich. Meghan erzählt ihm in ihrem Schlafgemach die ganze Geschichte. Meghan ist schwanger, doch das Orakel berichtet von einem Unheil dass das Kind beschwören wird und um näheres zu erfahren, müssen sie das Orakel auffinden. Dabei ist ihnen Grimalkin behilflich. An der Grenze des Eisernen Reiches, treffen sie auf Puck der beauftragt worden ist, mit ihnen zu gehen. (In Bearbeitung) Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Fähigkeiten Ash besitzt, als einer von Mabs Söhnen, die gewaltige Magie des Winters, die er vor allem in Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht zeigt. Er ist in der Lage Eisdolche zu werfen, seine Umgebung einzufrieren und sogar die Temperatur um ihn herum unter den Gefrierpunkt zu bringen - besonders, wenn er gereizt ist. Leider verliert Ash einen sehr großen Teil seiner Magie, als er am Ende der Welt eine Seele erringt. Doch er ist ein sehr talentierter Schwertkämpfer. Aussehen Ash hat kurze, schwarze Haare, die ihm in die Stirn fallen, blasse Haut, hohe Wangenknochen, silberne Augen und ein engelsgleiches Gesicht. Zudem hat er eine sehr schlanke Figur, ist muskulös, groß und hat wie viele andere Feen einen kleinen Stecker am Ohr. Meghans erster Eindruck von ihm ist, dass er "kalt, hart und unmenschlich" wirkt, doch später beschreibt sie ihn als unmenschlich gut aussehende Fee. Persönlichkeit Ash ist oft kalt, still und mysteriös. All das hat er gelernt, als er am Dunklen Hof gelebt hat. Er zeigt selten seine Gefühle - und es ist schwer zu erraten was er gerade denkt. Trotzdem steht er immer zu seinem Wort, wenn er ein Versprechen gibt, einen Handel/Vertrag eingeht oder sogar einen Schwur/Eid ablegt. Ash hat einen trockenen, erschreckend amüsanten Humor. Als er menschlich wird, wird er ein bisschen wärmer, leichter zu verstehen und weniger gefühlskalt - besonders Meghan gegenüber öffnet er sich mehr. Doch er wird immer ein gefürchteter Krieger sein. Beziehungen Romanzen = Meghan Chase Sie ist Ash's aktuelle Liebe, nachdem Ariella stirbt. In Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht zeigt er schon zu Anfang, dass er Gefühle für sie hat, in dem er sie mit Hilfe seiner Wintermagie vor Eisenpferd beschützt. Doch es ist eine verbotene Liebe, da ihre Höfe verfeindet sind. Und trotz vieler Umstände und Widerstände, denen sie sich zusammen entgegen stellen, weil sie sich nicht verlieren wollen, schaffen es Ash und Meghan am Ende zusammen zu kommen. Die Liebe zu Meghan ist das Einzige, was Ash in seinem langen Leben nie bereut hat. Ariella Tularyn Ariella ist seine erste große Liebe. Als sich die beiden das erste Mal auf dem Winterhof treffen, entwickelt Ash gleich zu Anfang einen Beschützerinstinkt für sie, weil sie noch so unverdorben ist und die Härte des Winterhofes nicht kennt. Sie stirbt aber wegen eines dummen Streichs von Puck in Ashs Armen, was dazu führt, dass er schwört, diesen eines Tages umzubringen. Doch Ariella stirbt nicht wirklich. Sie wird zu einer Seherin, im Auftrag des Nimmernies, Meghan zu der zukünftigen Eisernen Königin zu machen. In Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht begleitet sie Ash, Puck und den Wolf zum Ende der Welt, wo sich selbst opfert, um Ash eine Seele zu schenken. Das beweist, dass sie nach all den Jahren immer noch Gefühle für den Winterprinzen hat und sich sogar für ihn opfert, damit er mit einer anderen glücklich sein kann. Brynna Rowan zeigt seinem kleinem Bruder, wie man "Jagd" auf Menschenmädchen macht. Ash ziert sich und möchte einem harmlosen Menschen eigentlich nicht das Herz brechen, doch Rowans Sticheleien bringen ihn letztendlich doch dazu. Er verführt Brynna, bis sie keinen anderen je mehr so lieben will außer ihn, und bricht ihr dann kaltblütig das Herz. Die Trennung bekommt ihr überhaupt nicht gut: sie wird depressiv, isst und trinkt nicht mehr, bis ihr Körper zu schwach wird und stirbt. Da Ash keine Seele besitzt, hat er nie Schuldgefühle ihr gegenüber gehabt, dies ändert sich jedoch als er ein Mensch wird. |-| Freunde = Robin Goodfellow Puck und Ash führen schon viele Jahrhunderte eine richtige Hassliebe zueinander. Zuerst sind sie die besten Freunde, doch als Ashs erste Liebe Ariella durch Pucks Hand stirbt, schwört er, ihn eines Tages umzubringen. Seitdem gibt es einige Kämpfe zwischen den beiden, die Goodfellow aber nicht sonderlich ernst nimmt, weil er weiß, dass Ash das Versprechen, ihn umzubringen, bereut. Zwischendurch gibt es heftige Spannungen zwischen ihnen wegen Meghan, in die beide verliebt sind, was sich jedoch legt, als Meghan Puck deutlich macht, dass sie Ash liebt. In Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht wird das Versprechen von Ash gegenüber Puck nichtig, als sie herausfinden, dass Ariella noch lebt. Dadurch entspannt sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen wieder, auch wenn Ash Puck niemals verzeihen kann, was in der Vergangenheit passiert ist. Doch Goodfellow ist einfach nur froh, seinen besten Freund den Eisbubi wieder zu haben. Und in Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen wird deutlich, wie gut die beiden wieder miteinander auskommen, als sie lachend zusammen die Höhlen der Vergessenen durchsuchen. Grimalkin Die beiden gehen sehr respektvoll miteinander um, beleidigen sich nicht gegeseitig (wie Puck und Grim) und belehren sich auch des Öfteren. Die beiden vertrauen sich auch gegenseitig, aber ihre Beziehung geht nicht so tief wie die von Meghan und Grimalkin. |-| Familie = Mab Die Königin des Winterhofes bezeichnet ihren dritten Sohn gerne als ihren Liebling, weil Ash der gehorsamste der drei Prinzen ist. Da Mab ihre Söhne gerne gegeneinander aufbringt, hat Ash ein etwas brüchiges Verhältnis zu ihr. Doch trotz allem ist er ihr und dem Hof sehr treu. Rowan Zu seinem älteren Bruder hat Ash kein gutes Verhältnis, da Rowan die vielen Jahre sehr eifersüchtig auf ihn ist. Vorne heran ist die Tatsache, dass Ash Mabs Lieblingssohn ist, doch der Hass ihm gegenüber, den Rowan empfindet, weil Ash Ariella hat sterben lassen, ist noch größer. Sage Zu Sage hat Ash ein etwas besseres Verhältnis, obwohl die beiden nicht viel miteinander zu tun haben. Sage ist sehr verständnisvoll - besonders Ash gegenüber - und versteht, warum seine zwei Brüder sich so hassen. Keirran Er liebt seine Sohn inständig doch bringt ihn Keirran des Öfteren zur Weißglut. Ethan Chase Obwohl Ethan seinen Schwager schon von Anfang an abgrundtief hasst, hat Ash aus seiner Sicht keine Probleme mit Ethan und versuch ihn zu beruhigen, was ihm nie gelingt. |-| Feinde = Machina (In Bearbeitung) Ferrum (In Bearbeitung) Virus Ash hasst Virus ganz besonders, weil sie für sein Leiden und den Schmerz verantwortlich ist, den er durch ihre implantierte Wanze durchlebt hat. Er ist derjenige, der sie mit seinem Schwert tötet. Galerie Ash meghan puck.jpg|Fanart für Ash, Meghan und Puck Kagawa.jpg|Kagawa präsentiert stolz Poster von Puck und Ash in Lebensgröße Team Ash.jpg|Wallpaper für Ash in Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Ash.jpg| Ash Team2.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Ash und Meghan Team.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Ash und Meghan Eissplitter.jpg|Ash mit seinen Eissplitter Group.jpg|Von links nach rechts: Puck, Meghan und Ash AshMeghan.jpg|Meghan und Ash 163px-Letter.jpg|Ein Brief von Ash an Meghan (englisch) Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Fee Kategorie:Sidhe Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Sommernacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Winternacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Herbstnacht Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Frühlingsnacht Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Winterfee Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Erbe der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Prinz - Das Schicksal der Feen Charakter Kategorie:Plötzlich Fee - Das Geheimnis von Nimmernie Charakter Kategorie:Die Reise zum Winterhof Charakter Kategorie:Sommernachtstraum Charakter Kategorie:Das Eiserne Land Charakter